La Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi
by Sabaku no Yolina
Summary: La Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi fait rage, mais malgré les pertes, il peut y avoir du positif partout: il ne faut jamais perdre espoire. C'est ce que va apprendre Kakashi.


La Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi

Chapitre 1 : Des vies détruites par la Guerre

Le Troisième Kazekage était mort. La Guerre était déclarée entre Konoha, Iwa et Kusa, rapidement suivi par les autres Nations. Suna, vulnérable suite à la perte de leur chef le plus puissant fut très vulnérable par rapports à leurs voisins, et Konoha, au contraire, prenait l'avantage par rapport aux autres pays, bien plus petit que celui du Feu. De nombreuses pertes étaient à déplorer pour chacun. Jamais une Guerre n'avait été aussi violente, aussi meurtrière. Pas uniquement les Ninjas étaient tués, mais également femmes, enfants et vieillards sans défenses. Malheureusement, les Shinobis ne pouvaient se battre pour leur pays et protéger le peuple en même temps. Un grand désordre régnait partout, certains se battant dans les capitales, d'autres aux frontières, essayant d'empêcher les invasions ennemies. Des corps sans vie gisaient partout, mutilés, décapités. Cela durait depuis de longs jours, dont personne ne voyait la fin. Tous les Jônins, Chûnins et même Genins avaient été recrutés pour se battre. Les pertes étaient particulièrement élevées parmi les plus jeunes, et presque chaque famille avait une perte proche à déplorer.

Mais le temps n'était pas encore aux pleurs, mais aux combats. Minato Namikaze était l'arme ultime de Konoha, terrifiant tous ses ennemis qui le connaissaient sous le nom d'Éclair Jaune de Konoha. Lui-même devait pleurer la perte d'une personne chère à ses yeux, l'un de ses élèves, Obito Uchiwa. Par bonheur, Kakashi Hatake et Rin Nohara. Il était fier d'Obito. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver Rin. Kakashi, muni maintenant du Sharingan, malgré son grade de Jônin, en avait tiré une importante leçon.

Il venait de sauver son équipière en lui ordonnant de fuir, alors qu'il retenait les ennemis. Grâce au Kunaï spécial que son Sensei lui avait offert peu avant la Guerre, arriva juste à temps pour le sauver à l'aide de sa téléportation.

En ce moment, il se dirigeait vers le village en passant par la forêt. Il n'était pas gravement blessé, mais il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir laissé mourir Obito. C'était sa faute. Il comprenait maintenant son père, son père qui avait agi comme Obito et avait sauvé ses équipiers, faisant ainsi échouer la mission. Tout le monde l'avait considéré avec mépris, à part le Troisième Hokage, et Minato. Son père avait eu raison depuis le début, et lui avait perdu confiance en lui, le reniant presque. Jamais plus il ne voulait laisser un ami, un coéquipier ou même un allier mourir.

Il était ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit des cris, faibles, venant d'un peu plus loin. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers cet endroit. Ce que Kakashi découvrit lui fit froid dans le dos. Une maison se trouvait dans une clairière, totalement ravagée, le toit effondré, les murs détruits. La voix venait des ruines. Il s'y dirigea discrètement, au cas où il s'agissait d'un piège. Il se cacha derrière un gros rocher, puis observa. Une petite fille pleurait, hurlait, en essayant de réveiller ses parents, en sang, au sol. Ce spectacle fit mal au cœur de Kakashi. Une famille sans défenses de plus avait était détruite, et une petite fille d'à peine trois ans était orpheline.

Il se rapprocha doucement, s'accroupit devant la petite fille qui semblait ailleurs, ne se rendant pas compte de sa présence. Il posa une main sur sa frêle épaule. La fillette sursauta violemment, et le regardait avec de grands yeux verts, gonflés et rougis par le chagrin, où on pouvait clairement lire la peur. Ses cheveux, d'un rose pâle étrange, étaient couverts de poussière.

Kakashi : Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je suis de Konoha, comme toi.

L'enfant trembla de plus belle. Kakashi avança doucement sa main vers elle, et lui essuya le visage. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, comme si elle avait épuisé toutes ses réserves, puis ôta la poussière de ses cheveux doux. Il la regarda ensuite dans les yeux, et lui tendit les bras. La petite fille n'hésita pas un instant et se jeta dans les bras du garçon aux cheveux argentés. Il la serra contre lui, jusqu'à ce que son corps cesse de trembler, signe qu'elle était un peu calmée.

Kakashi : Quel est ton nom ?

Sakura : Je . . . je m'appelle Sakura.

Kakashi : Très bien, Sakura. Nous allons ramener tes parents à l'Hôpital de Konoha, mais il va falloir que tu sois forte.

Sakura baissa les yeux, puis releva son petit visage, l'air déterminé.

Sakura : Et toi, tu es qui ?

Kakashi : Je suis Kakashi. Tu te sens capable de marcher ?

La fleur de cerisier réfléchi un instant, tenta de se relever, chancela, puis retomba sur ses genoux. Elle regarda alors le Ninja dans les yeux, puis secoua la tête, l'air résigné. Kakashi créa alors deux clones, chaqu'un d'eux chargé de transporté l'un des deux parents. Lui-même s'accroupit devant la fillette qui lui grimpa sur le dos. Il la tint fermement, puis sauta sur les arbres. Il leur fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour enfin atteindre l'Hôpital. Sakura grelottait dans son dos, et il était épuisé. Les médecins se chargèrent de mettre les deux morts dans une pièce où ils stoquaient tous les autres corps qu'ils avaient pu, afin de les enterrer dignement dès que la Guerre serait terminée. Ils insistèrent pour donner les premiers soins à Kakashi, qui voulut retourner au combat, mais Sakura s'agrippa à lui, bien décidée à ne pas rester seule. Son regard suppliant, empli de larmes, eu raison des faibles résistances du Ninja. Ils furent alors tous deux amenés dans une chambre vide, où il y avait six lits. Les deux rescapés s'allongèrent chacun dans un lit, puis les médecins les laissèrent seuls.

Pas plus de quelques minutes étaient passées avant qu'il sente quelque chose grimper dans on lit avec maladresse.

Sakura (murmure) : Je ne veux pas rester seule. Je peux rester avec toi, s'il te plait ?

Kakashi fut contraint de craquer à nouveau, et Sakura se blottit dans ses bras. Lui-même se sentait réconforté par sa présence.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil un peu agité, tout de même assez réparateur.

Le lendemain matins, les deux endormis furent réveillé par des cris et des acclamations. La petite Sakura prit peur et se serra encore un peu plus contre Kakashi. Ce dernier la porta et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Tous les habitants de Konoha semblaient rassemblés autour d'une même personne : Minato. La Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi était enfin terminée.

Kakashi : Sakura, tout est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre !

Sakura : C'est vrai ? Vraiment vrai ?

Kakashi approuva d'un signe de tête, et un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de sa petite fleur. Elle avait une bouille adorable ainsi.

Tous les noms des ninjas morts au combat furent gravés sur un grand monument bleu, et les villageois dont le corps avait été retrouvé eurent des funérailles dignes de ce nom. Sakura ne quittait plus Kakashi, qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il n'avait que treize ans, et n'était certainement pas capable de s'occuper de la fillette correctement. Il n'y connaissait rien du tout en enfant ! Il l'amena donc avec lui voir le Hokage Troisième du nom, et lui fit part de son « problème ». Sarutobi se montra très compréhensif, puis tenta d'expliquer à la fille aux cheveux roses qu'elle allait être adoptée par une famille, qu'il était certain qu'ils lui trouveraient rapidement une famille d'accueil.

Sakura regarda Kakashi d'un air profondément blessé, ses larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Ce spectacle fendit le cœur du jeune Jônin.

Sakura : Alors tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu me détestes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Kakashi : Mais non, tu n'as rien fait du tout. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi, tu comprends ?

Sakura : Non ! Comprends pas ! Veux pas comprendre ! Veux pas aller habiter chez quelqu'un d'autre ! Veux rester avec toi ! Ne me laisse pas tomber, pas toi aussi.

Elle s'agrippa fermement aux habits de Kakashi, qui était plus qu'ému par ce que la petite fille avait dit. Jamais il n'avait pensé que quelqu'un lui ferait à ce point confiance, ni l'apprécierait au point de vouloir vivre avec lui. Il s'accroupi devant Sakura, puis releva son visage afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux et essuya ses larmes, qui continuaient tout de même de couler.

Kakashi : S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. J'accepte de te garder avec moi. Hokage-sama, est-il possible qu'elle rejoigne ma famille, devenant ainsi ma sœur ?

Hokage : Bien évidemment. Mais si tu as le moindre problème pour t'occuper d'elle, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit.

Kakashi : Merci ! Allez viens, ma sœurette ! Je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison !

Sakura éclata alors d'un petit rire cristallin et se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de son nouveau frère, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui devait beaucoup, mais lui également, car elle lui avait appris ce qu'était les liens, les vrais, l'importance de l'amitié, et qu'il ne fallait jamais perdre espoir.

FIN

5


End file.
